Update About My Activity!
by PastriesDontDoHomework
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS? Please read most recent chapter. / Updates about just about anything about myself. If you need to know why I'm not on, this is where to look.
1. Update 1

Hi there everybody!

I'd like to warn you that my school is starting very soon, in about a week, which means I may not be on fanfiction every single day. I care a lot about my education, and I'm in a gazillion extracurriculars as well, so be warned...studying and dance and soccer season...

On another topic, I'm **SO SO SO** SORRY that Complete Insanity and The FNC haven't been edited in a while. I've been at dance competitions, and then vacation, and then traveling and seeing my out of state cousins... I have a busy life.

But your Cookie Queen is not abandoning you! I will be on during the weekends (Maybe) and any days I have off. Pinkie Promise!

I was planning to release another story, but that's gonna be pushed back too..

So the order of updates, when I can do them:

1\. First Nemesis Crisis  
2\. Complete Insanity  
3\. Delerious  
4\. The new story  
Fire

If there is a certain story you want me to update, or if you want me to switch the order, just shoot me a PM. All suggestions are read and taken into consideration. In fact, I may start another poll about this, stay tuned!

I hope you all don't kill me...

Well, until then, Cookie out!


	2. Update 2

Hi everyone!

Apologies about my inactivity. I am more busy than a hive of bees these days.

School is a pain in the (insert whichever word you wish here).

Yes, I did get a new laptop, but as I said on Complete Insanity, I can only have it for schoolwork. My parents are STRICT.

And my Ipad has given me severe Ipad burn the last 2 times I tried. By the way, Vaseline helps.

So, I may come on on weekends (that made no sense). I do have a life to live though. Just maybe remember that next time you wonder why I'm so inactive.

I hope to get a lotta, lotta, LOTTA chappies out over spring break unless I go on vay-cay.

I haven't forgotten about you!

Until next time,

~Cookie

Don't forget to read my other stories!


	3. Update 3

Hey all!

Okay, so I know I promised all of you like 56 bajillion chapters over the summer but did none of them only a few of them.

And for that, I'm extremely sorry! However, as school goes on, I will give a solid attempt at being loyal to you all!

I'm considering starting a tumblr just for you all to yell at me if I don't write to keep up with you all. If you'd like me to do that, shoot me a PM! :D

I did publish a new CI chapter recently, which is the second-to-last one for this format. CI's not over, but it's gonna change quite a bit.

* * *

**If I am not on or updating, I'm incredibly sorry. I would love to be on here and be writing. However, I do have a life apart from fanfiction. Please please please do not be angry at me if I do not update anything. I have a personal life and a family that I love.**

* * *

What I can confirm for the next 2-3 months is the following:

1.) Finishing Complete Insanity

2.) Starting the new Complete Insanity (this does not mean publishing, just starting)

3.) New chapter on First Nemesis Crisis

I'm sorry if you all wanted me to write a new story or something more. :/

That is what I'm promising you for absolute sure. That is the bare minimum. I MAY DO MORE GUYS.

* * *

Don't forget to favorite this story so you know what's going on! I promise some fun stuff before the end of the year!

And a special present for halloween... :)

Well, thank you so much for all your love and support and understanding! As I said in CI, you all are such a blessing to me and I'm so happy to know you. Thank you for your caring!

With love,

Cookie 


	4. Changing My Name?

I have a very, very big announcement to make.

If you read the name of this chapter, it's very true- I'm CHANGING MY NAME.

Many of you have known me since I made my account, about 2-3 years ago. I've loved being IAmTheCookieQueen, but I think the time is ripe for a name change.

I'm not going to change who I am- I am, and always will be, Cookie. That's simply a tribute to my younger self, the one who made this account.

But IAmTheCookieQueen is quite a long user, and I've been meaning to shorten it for a while now.

So without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to my new account name.

My name is now going to be...

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way!

lol just kidding.

I will be TotallyNotTheCookieQueen from now on. It's a longer user, but I like the ring to it.

Thank you so much for following my works. I'm super excited to produce more chapters very, very soon!

~Cookie


	5. Indefinite Hiatus?

Indefinite hiatus?!

WHY, OH WHY, OH WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, COOKIE?! OHHH, THE HUMANITY!

I'm not leaving- calm down. I'm taking a hiatus, or break, from Fanfiction. For one, I haven't been updating, I've been EXTREMELY occupied with my real-life friends, and I've been losing interest in some of my stories.

Therefore, I've determined that it's in my best interest to take a creative hiatus. I just need some time to refresh and recuperate, gain energy and inspiration, and most importantly of all, concentrate on my education and my life.

I have been on Fanfiction for 3 years now- that's a HUGE milestone! I originally planned to finish Complete Insanity as my magnus opus, and that would be it, but this account has evolved into so much more! I'm stunned at the amount of positive feedback I've recieved. You're all such a wonderful community!

I can't guarantee an official finish for IMFW or FNC quite yet. I may leave them incomplete, it all depends on the future.

I promise to check in with you guys every few months, but that's about it.

THANK YOU for all of your kindness and friendship. I'll cherish it forever!

On an unrelated note, I am now "PastriesDontDoHomework". A quick change that I came up with quite a while ago!

Will there be more of my writing in the future? It's unclear, and that's why I'd rather take a hiatus than quit altogether.

I'll keep you posted!

Best of luck to all of you, and goodbye!

-Cookie


End file.
